Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
In many cases, various components are attached to the rotor blades of wind turbines to perform various functions during operation of the wind turbines. These components may frequently be attached adjacent the trailing edges of the rotor blades. For example, noise reducers may be attached adjacent the trailing edges of the rotor blades to reduce the noise and increase the efficiency associated with the rotor blades. However, typical prior art noise reducers have a variety of disadvantages, and may not adequately reduce the noise associated with typical rotor blades. For example, many currently known noise reducers include a plurality of serrations. The serrations are designed to reduce noise when the wind flow over the noise reducer flows in a certain direction. If the direction of wind flow is altered, however, the effectiveness of the serrations in reducing the noise may be reduced. Other currently known noise reducers include bristles. The bristles are spaced apart from each other, and are also designed to reduce noise. However, typical bristles are relatively flexible, and this flexibility combined with the spacing between the bristles may result in a noise reducer that is effectively almost completely permeable during operation of an associated wind turbine. This permeability may cause drastic changes in boundary conditions between a rotor blade and associated noise reducer, thus reducing the effectiveness of the noise reducer in reducing noise.
Thus, an improved noise reducer for a rotor blade would be desired. For example, a noise reducer with improved noise reduction features would be advantageous. Specifically, a noise reducer with noise reduction features that allow for smoother boundary condition transitions would be desired.